Character Idea/Vanuatu/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's another Character Idea by FranceSwitzerland. Vanuatu will have brown hair, ocean blue eyes, small mouth and small ears. He also has a mustache that is standing on a wrong way. At last he also has a plaster on his cheek. When you activate Vanuatu's Power Button, he will transform in a golfer with a golf club. A big golf ball will be pushed towards the opponent and push him hard away. Vanuatu also smashes you with a golf club. And he smashes small golf balls to you that push you hard away and makes you unconscious for some seconds. Power Shots Vanuatu has just like all newer Characters 2 Power Shot and a Counter Attack. Golf Ball Shot (Ground Shot) Vanuatu will start with shooting golf balls towards the opponent. When he touches them, he will be pushed hard away and gets huge damage. The reall ball will become very big and Vanuatu will smash it towards the opponent on a similar way as Nepal's Ground Shot. The ball always ends in the goal and that makes this effect better as Nepal's Ground Shot. This Power Shot is really hard, because the opponent always will end with being unconcious when Vanuatue smashed the real ball towards you. You must dodge the golf balls by jumping over them. If you have your Jump more Upgraded this should be no problem when you want to jump over it. Mostly if you already knocked 1 ball, you will not succeed it anymore to jump over the other balls. This Ground Shot is good and often very effective. Miniature Golf Shot (Air Shot) A big Miniature golf employment will appear on the field. It has a looping, wind mill and lots of holes where the ball goes in. The position of these items are always random, so you can't know where the ball will come. On a looping the ball will go in something and comes out something else. A wind mill pushed the ball away or gives him much more speed. The ball always comes on another way out of the miniature golf employment and this makes it hard. Also when you touch the ball, it gives the same effect as by the Power Button Effect. Always when the ball has come in the goal, or the opponent has touched it, the complete miniature golf employment will disappear and Vanuatu has scored or still can score in the opponent's unconscious. This Power Shot is really good, because you never know where the ball will comes and it is still hard to counter. And often when you have touched the ball, Vanuatu can still score. Underwater Post Office Shot (Counter Attack) Out of the ground that looks blue, a big Underwater Post Office will appear. There will come already fast lots of letters out of the door of the post office. All the letters push you hard away and a letter with a pink heart on it has the ball. When the opponent touches this one, he will be explode and a big pink heart appears and 2 seconds later already disappear. The post office will go back in the ground and Vanuatu can easily score. This Counter Attack is similar to Cyborg's Damaged Power Shot, but better, because here all the letters fly on different places. You must also have luck by this Counter Attack, because often you will be pushed away by a letter and you won't be able to knock the letter with the pink heart. Those letters makes this Counter Attack really good. Unlock Requirements Complete the Death Mode without dashing. This is really hard, because you need to win 120 matches without using dash. And you must also win and the obstacles makes it harder. Costume It's the Letterbox Costume. It looks like a red letterbox on the head of Vanuatu or another Character. After 2 seconds, the letterbox will open. Then lots of letter comes out of it and fly straight line to the opponent. These letters have the same effect as the letters from the Counter Attack. There is also sometimes a special letter between the normal letters. Now it has not a heart, but a white skull. When you touch this letters, the opponent or you will be eaten and transform in a skeleton and lots of bones will be throwen out of the letter. This is the same effect as by the Plants in Luxembourg's stage of the Death Mode. This Costume is also a SS Rank Costume. Stats Bonus *Speed Upgrade: +6 *Jump Upgrade: +2 *Kick Upgrade: +5 *Dash Upgrade: +5 *Power Upgrade: +3 Trivia *Vanuatu is an island ground in the Pacific Ocean. South of it lies New Caledonia. Northwest of it lies the Solomon Islands. And east of it are Fiji, Tonga and Wallis et Futuna. *In 2006 Vanuatu was chosen as the country with the most happy people in the world. Also borders Vanuatu only on ocean. That's the reason of the Appearance. *Every year on Vanuatu is the Vanuatu Open. This is a Golf championship. That's the reason of the Power Button Effect and the Power Shots. *On Vanuatu is a underwater post office. That's the reason of the Counter Attack and Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland